


Couldn't If I Tried

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Dom Solas, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Honeymoon, Kissing, Light Bondage, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, professor solas, professor/ student, sex prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashbacks of Bijaka and Solas first meeting... </p><p>"Do you remember the first time I tasted you?" Bijaka was crimson now as Solas spoke of their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't If I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Again I say thanks to my readers for time kudos and comments. I so love them. Just a small heads up I left a small back and convo Solas and Varric so enjoy!
> 
> -Maiden

_The sound of rain echoed outside the window, the cool weather sending a chill through the rooms. Muffled moans and the slight creak of the wood filled the small room. "Don't stop" she whimpered as she clung to his shoulders. Her brow slick with a thin sheet of sweat. Solas face matched hers but his face was hidden within the folds of her shirt as he placed a nipple between his teeth. Tugging gently, pulling a heightened mew from Bi as she clung to him harder. Her hips matching his, letting him fill her. "I couldn't even if I tried" he said releasing the now wet nipple. His breath coming fast as he continued with his pace._

_His hand grasped around her jaw bringing her lips to his, which he devoured like a starved man. Her walls tightening around him at the feel of his tongue inside her mouth. Bi released a guttural moan within in his mouth, breaking the kiss. "I'm close" she whined her nails raking into his back painfully. Solas let out a strangled moan as he pushed harder into her. The sounds of their bodies slamming together in a hurried pace to release._

_Trying to regain his control as her slick entrance held him tightly, his teeth bared down into the hollow of her shoulder. Bi let out a loud strangled moan, her walls clamping hard around him. Solas couldn't hold it any longer, his body releasing itself within in folds. "By the gods" he mumbled his nose in the thick of her hair. She chuckled in the glow of their union. Her hands teasing his shoulder length dreads that feel around them like a blanket._

_"I'll say" Bi replied as her lips trailed gentle kisses along his ear. "And I don't even know your name" she said her words full of heat and want. Solas wasn't lost on her words but he couldn't bring himself to feel shame. These moments lost in her heat, in her sultry laugh that she now giggled pulling him into her. He couldn't feel regret only longing to do it again.  
_

"Did you hear me pet?" Solas asked his hand trailing down her back as his memories washed over him. Bi purred gently at his touch, as his hand slid down to her hip. She shivered at the the touch. "Did you think just because we're married now that I would stop our games?” Bi shook her head gently answering Solas as his hand tugged gently to the ribbons that bound her slender wrists to the bed. “As I was saying, Do you remember the first time I tasted you?” he asked his hand sliding further down cupping her mound. A throaty Sigh left Bi as she turned to face him, her face flush and red. Solas smirked loving seeing her face embarrassed as she recalled that rain filled day.

_”By the Gods I’m soaked” Bi exclaimed trying to wipe off the water that clung to her drenched clothes. Her black hair clung to her tan skin as she peeled pieces of clothing off. Feeling the cool air of one of her college classrooms. Making her way down the hall the light squeaking of her shoes as she came upon her room. "Fenedhis! (crap)" exclaimed Bi her voice echoing within the halfway._

_The slap of her wet clothing hit the door with a thud, shaking it slightly._

__Does no one think an email might be helpful?_ _

_Bi thought to herself as anger bubbled under her skin. But as she stood there in anger the shake of the door surprised her. Swinging open, and entering within its frames stood as elf like herself. Gray clashed with lavender, his brown locks falling around his face as he picked up her wet clothing from in front of the door. Embarrassment flooded Bi for letting her answer get the best of her._

_The two stood in silence his hands holding her wet clothes his gray eyes looking down at her. A shiver raced down her spine, his eyes narrowed shhh slightly. Curiosity trickled into her mind, he cocked a long finger in her direction. Her body moving of its own will, intrigued by this man. "I take it you're one of Tethras students?" She nodded, watching him as he walked behind a desk leaving her to stand in front of it. "And you are?" she asked swallowing hard as she tried to regain herself._

_"I see, I'm a visiting college. He was supposed to show me around but as you can see the weather is" his gaze turning to the heavy rain pouring outside the windows. "So wait are you telling me that class was canceled regardless?" Her voice rising with every word. A slight smirk hiding itself along his face, he gave her a brief nod. Bi couldn't help herself a slight shriek and the slamming of her books echoed within the large room. Shortly after she was ragged and out of breath her cheeks flushed, she slid herself over the edge of her professor's desk._

_**Can't believe not even a simple email. Wait till I get my hands on him** Bi thought to herself in aggravation. Releasing a heavy sigh she let it go seeing as it could be worse. _

_Peeking over her shoulder there eyes clashed again. Only now deep gray clashed with her flower colored eyes. His eyes raking over her hovering at her lips as she lightly bit into the bottom one. "So then now what?" It had been meant to be playful, a joke. But it seemed it was the last thing that kept him at bay. Before she even knew what was happening the taste of tea and chocolate swept into her mouth in velvet form. His tongue running over hers with ease. His hands on her face in her hair. His hand reaching into her shirt stands just enough for him to gather and pull her to him._

_Lucky for her Professor Tethras kept his desk relatively spotless her legs sweeping over the corner. Her heart pounding in her chest the rustling of her clothing as one of his hands explored her. A moan escaping her lips as his long fingers found her nipple. Pebbling it under her wet clothes. He must have enjoyed her slight mews as she felt a smirk form as his mouth assaulted her own. Bi had been too busy staying steady to do much else but react. But her hands were becoming itchy, needing to touch him. To feel his skin under her palms, to pull him where she wanted him._

_A hand was now snaked along the back of her neck, feeling his pull and push of her body. Bi was already soaking if she hadn't already been drenched from the cold rain. Another mew as he played her other nipple like it's sister. Her need and want to touch this man head pushed Bi to find a holding along the desk. Pushing as hard as she could to stay upright, she latched her hands onto his collar pulling his body against her own. A released her mouth a moan and the sound was so sweet to her. Lust filled her with need as she ground her hips into his. Both moaning at the contact and friction._

_Bi couldn't help but smile triumphantly at hearing hir moan against her. Knowing she had caused him to make such lewd sounds was, intoxicating to her. But when there eyes met again she hadn't expected to see such conto in his gray eyes. A hand was now at her chin his grip tight, the coil in her stomach tightening. His face slowly closed the distance his eyes had caused her to cease all movement. It was slow agonizing blissful heat when his lips found hers again. His teeth nipping into her lip only to just as quickly lick it away with his velvet tongue. Her blood pumping in her brain matching her heart as it beat in her chest._

_His hands now found themselves groping her thighs, his finger digging into her flesh. Another soft whimper, she was asking for more. Her hips rolled again, seeking the friction he could give her. Without thinking his hands gripped her turning around past another corner of the desk. Facing her away from him. Bi had let out a small yep which he enjoyed silently his hand reaching into her short hair. He thought he had always been partial to long hair but here he was enjoying the feel of her head in his hands. "Lay forward" he ordered Bi turned her head back. Questions and lust filled her lavender eyes, she looked so unsure.  
Again her white teeth bit down into the pink flesh of her lips. His groin tightened at the sight, "I only want to make you feel good" he was fumbling for words. The only one to utter a word but when he let the order slip all he had thought of was diving his tongue into folds and hearing her breathy moans. Soft caresses circled along her back trying to ease her again. Ever so slowly she moved along the desk the slight echo of tickets as they scattered to the floor. Her wet clothes still clinging to her. God's he hadn't even seen her naked and ask he could think of was the many things he could do to her. _

_As his mind came back focusing on the girl on the desk, the sight alone made him want to rip what remained of her clothes and place himself deep within her. There she was bent over, her ass round and tight just within reach. The slight dip of her back made visible thanks to the wet weather. His hand ghosted up her back to her neck massaging gently. She let out a small moan in appreciation to his attention. There on all fours waiting for his next move as he now lingered behind her._

_His hands reaching to her lower globes kneading the cool flesh from under her jean skirt. Reaching under her clothes hooking her panties and pulling them down with a swift tug. Again a brief mew from her. He could already smell her musky scent as he closed in on her. She was ready for him, but he would wait for that. As soon as he had seen her ask anger and dripping wet only one thing had been in his thoughts. His face deep in her folds listening to her voice call out as he ate all she could give him._

_Even the idea made him shiver as his hand pushed gently on her back. Silently ordering her lower. Laying her head into the table arching her ass higher for him. Bi shivered slightly as the cool air whispered around her pussy.unable to help himself he slid one finger into her folds. A loud throaty moan escaped Bi, it was all he could take before his tongue was deep in her folds lapping up her juices._

_Again her voice rang out in the cool room surrounding Solas. His tongue reaching into her,flicking his tongue over her clit making her shudder violently. Bi's hips rocking in time with his tongue as she reached for the climax that his mouth promised. A slight grunt filed Solas' ears as he entered her with two fingers. Loving the way her tight walls held on to him, riding him._

"I didn't even know you, but I knew you fit me" Solas spoke his tone rough as he placed his cock between her folds. Bi moaned her hips rolling back trying to take more of him into her entrance. His hand gripping her black strands as he pushed hard into her. Bi let out a long moan as relief filled her but Solas wasn't taking his time. His cock coming and going at a brutal pace. "Unn Solas I'm coming don't stop love"she pleaded as her orgasm took over. Her body rigid under him. Solas choose to take a line nipple between his fingers, squeezing as he filled her. 

"Couldn't even if I wanted to" repeating the phrase that was there's. Quickly he joined her over the edge his body slamming into hers. Her walls pulsing over his cock milking him as he came, a strangled grunt. Leaning down he bent down nuzzling into her neck his teeth grazing into her flesh. When he found her sweet spot his teeth clamped down. Bi let out a shriek as she came again. Her body pulling him along with her second orgasm. He came hard within her walls, slowing as their bodies came down. 

A gentle tug of the black lace that held her in place. She sighed as she let her weight fall into his arms which waited for her. "Ma vhenan (my heart)" he whispered gently stirring her from her place around his neck. Her steady breath sweeping across his skin. "Mmm I'm awake just liked my spot"she giggled into his skin. Kissing him gently as she nuzzled him. He sighed contently as his arms circled around her. "So you said you had a surprise? "She questioned her eyes looking around for something new or out of place. Solas let out a chuckle "well yes" he said turning her gaze back to him with a gentle touch of his finger. "It's a bit larger than the rest so I had to arrange its delivery." He said with a knowing smile. Bi narrowed her gaze climbing up his chest "tell me"she cooed.

Solas laughed gently kissing her forehead lovingly."you can see it in the morning" he said pulling her lips to his, silencing all talk of the mysterious wedding gift. 

Next morning. . .

Bi disappointedly awoke to a cool bed, her husband nowhere in sight. "Solas! " She called out,hearing a slight shuffle of things beyond her door. "In the vhenan" he called back. Bi pulled on one of his shirts covering her nakedness from the cool off the morning air. Walking silently through their home peeking into the office.and what laid before her was more than enough to color her cheeks pink and dampen her panties, if she had been wearing any. Solas sat atop a very familiar desk his hand lingering over the wood as he smiled up at her with a wicked grin. "Solas is that? " She squeaked. He nodded silently, sliding of the desk to follow her as she inspected the large desk. "How? " is all her words could form. "Varric changed desks shortly after our little adventure, had it placed in storage" he said moving her against the edge like before. She shuddered into him. "Gonna have to get him something bett"her wits caught off as his lips found themselves at her neck. His hand holding her hips against himself as he rolled into hers. "Yes we will" he said before turning her around and lifting her into the desk. "But first I have plans for you vhenan "he said cupping her mouth and kissing her with gentle need. 

Bonus: as I was writing this ask I could hear was a slight banter of Varric and Solas over the desk. So here ya go enjoy! 

Varric : You owe me desk  
Solas : I'm well aware, it's fine. I'll just take this of your hands.  
Varric : I'm sure you will  
Solas : What? It has a lot of character  
Varric : You mean it's sturdy  
Solas : That is not what I meant  
Varric : The desk says otherwise chuckles


End file.
